Fierce Storm
by o0.Polly.Anna.0o
Summary: Eric and Sookie are on a dangerous journey to safety. Will they make it unscathed? Who is chasing them? AU E/S are a bit OC but not completely.


**This is my newest story. I uploaded it differently this last few times and it seems to take away quotation marks and a few ****other things. I didn't realize until I posted this and it was the next day that I realized that. So sorry it looked like a rough ****draft when I posted it. I've really gotten into True Blood (the Southern Vampire Mysteries too). I first started getting the ****idea for this story over a year ago, so this one is a long time coming. I haven't had the right words for it till now. I still have ****my other stories and I tend to write each one as the muse hits for which ever one. I'm really trying to learn how to write ****better so comments are welcome. I hope you enjoy. This is completely in Sookie's point of view. I will have a companion ****story, Tornado Alley, that is completely in Eric's point of view.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter 1 Mad World

The day is covered by angry, dark clouds. The sunlight cannot penetrate here. A great wind is howling in my ears. It is pushing the tall, orange grass passionately and shaking trees to their core. I am barely able to hear my own thoughts through the loud din. My feet feel like lead but still I push on with my beloved. We must reach safety. Where does one hide in such a storm as this? It is an impossible journey that must be completed.

"I did not realize faeries could do such things with the weather," I tell my beloved.

"I do not believe that he is a faerie," he quietly replies.

It is then that I realize I agree with my beloved. I tell him so. He lightly kisses me on my lips as way of a reply. We take cover in a cave partially hidden by grass and ferns. It is dry in here although it has a damp smell to it. My eyes adjust to the dark and I can see my beloved, Eric.

I have known him all of my life. We were betrothed before either of us could walk or talk. When we became old enough to care of such things, it was what we wanted. It was a match everyone delighted in Aside from one person. William has always been in mine and Eric's lives. Neither of us have ever cared for him. He's always hinted at wanting more with me. The feeling is not mutual.

Eric knows I am his in every way and that it will never change. He's not jealous in the least. He has no reason to be. I love him so and he loves me. Eric and I are faeries but we live amongst humans. I wasn't quite sure what Bill was. I could wonder day upon day and still never know. It seems to me that life has many questions and very few answers or maybe many answers but very few questions?

Eric peers at me fondly and says, "I fear that one day your curiosity will get you into trouble. I can see the wheels in your head turning."

I lightly reply with, "Let me guess, you think you can see the steam coming from the top of my head from all the hard work."

He smiles and replies with, "I always have liked that saying. Your father is usually dead on." I really needed this playful banter with him. I suspected he needed it as well.

Our love would help us in this grim time. Getting to our destination had all the probability of being extremely difficult. So many miles to cover. We had no way of knowing how long it would take on foot. We could not take any chances of making the journey any other way. We must stay ahead of Bill. Failure just wasn't an option for us. Eric and I couldn't live without one another. That is what failure would mean for us.

"It seems as if the world is mad and Mother Nature is taking it out on us," I comment as I observe the ongoing storm.

"I believe Bill didn't like what he walked into yesterday and he is the one mad," Eric responds. "I wonder how he is controlling the weather like this?"

I feel my face color as I remember what Bill walked into.

"You should not feel embarrassed about that, he should. That was private and the door was locked. I'm pretty sure the sound effects told him what was going on. He wanted it to stop, so he walked in on us." He tells me.

"It still doesn't make it any less embarrassing. It was private and no one else should have been there," I softly reply.

Eric pulls me to him and passionately kisses me on the lips. Wow, what a kiss. He could do that to me, make me feel like we were the only two on the entire earth. That was a definite distraction.

"Let 's rest, we have been travelling all day and still have much more travelling to do in the time to come," Eric tells me softly. He lays out a sleeping bag he had been carrying. Eric pulls me down gently and we lay down together. He wraps me in his arms and I bury my face in his muscular chest. He makes me feel so calm and serene. He has always been able to make me feel this way.

It's almost as if he can feel my upset emotions and change them into something I can handle.

Everything will turn out okay I tell myself. It just has to. I honestly feel like nothing could pull us apart, not even William Compton.

I believe death himself could not even separate us. We would find a way to be together.

* * *

**A/N: I've had a bunch of this written for awhile now, but was trying to finish my BPO story. I've really been debating on how ****many ****words I want in each chapter. It might fluctuate a bit in words till I figure out about what I want. I'd love your reviews ****to tell me ****how I m doing and such. I work better with motivation, so if you like my story so far...review and keep me ****motivated.**


End file.
